Because I Would Taint You
by unique-goddess
Summary: Naruto's jacket has shrunk over the years, gathered new smells, and claimed the lingering scent of one raven boy. It's one of Naruto's favorite smells, one the makes him remember Sasuke all too well. -Oneshot- -SasuNaru-


**Because I Would Taint You (SasuNaru)**

Walking along the front of his bedroom, Naruto relishes in the sound of emptiness. Memorizing the feel of the cool dark air from the framed window hitting his unclothed chest, he sighed. Naruto had long since ridded himself of his childish orange sweatshirt. It was becoming too small for him, a fact Naruto desperately wished wasn't true. That ridiculous, throat clenching colored jacket was his all-time favorite and he couldn't imagine not having it. Though Sakura and Sasuke weren't such big fans of the hideous sweatshirt, they too had to admit Naruto would look strange out of it. It was a beacon of who and where Naruto was.

But as of now, Naruto knew he'd have to get rid of it. Walking up to his wooden dresser, the blonde opened the top and dug out his orange thick sleeve sweater. The zipper had ceased to work and the blue cuffs were stained with both blood and sweat. There were pit stains, though hardly noticeably, and ramen splashes. Snuggling his face into the familiar smoothed fabric, Naruto sniffed. There were the noticeable smells of miso ramen and his own BO. It wasn't a gross smell, but rather a comforting one.

Naruto, though he wouldn't admit it, wasn't sniffing the food and bodily fluid. No, it was that last scent, the barely recognizable one. It was just a whiff, a simple last minute attachment. Yesterday, after training, while the boys had been walking home, Sasuke had gotten a cold. It was an odd sight to see the teme shivering with lost body heat and sweating while sniffling. Almost instantly, Naruto had offered his jacket, hoping to help in some way. Left in the cold with only his fishnet black shirt (which now that he thought about it, was a stupid idea), Naruto shivered too. He had zipped it up on his friend, which was a miracle since the zipper was broken, and hustled the boy to Hokage Tsunade. Naruto didn't know how to cure a cold, even though he himself had gotten them a lot as a child. Tsunade had given Sasuke a medicine and gave the blonde dobe a pat on the back along with his sweatshirt.

And now that husky, woodsy, fresh scent of Uchiha Sasuke was engraved into the fabric, causing Naruto's sensitive heart to pound uncontrollably. The smell of the raven's sweat and smell sent a shiver down Naruto spine, warmth through his heart, and a running of inappropriate thoughts through his blonde head. Shoving his nose even farther into the soft matted orange, Naruto inhaled deeply, letting his body take control. Loving the way his blood pumped that much faster, the young ninja allowed all of his thoughts to surface. He let those forbidden ideas, thoughts, and actions, everything he dreamt about, loose.

Leaning against the wall, Naruto draped the sweatshirt across his shoulders, where he could easily inhale when he wanted, which was frequently. Skimming down the wall, he eventually dropped to sit on the floor, letting his trousers slide to his knees along the way. Bending his knees, he attempted to give himself some privacy just in case the matter of someone bursting through his doors occurred.

For a moment, Naruto simply thought and touched. Giving himself teasing prods with his fingers and getting himself to imagine that teme of a ninja. Soon Naruto was deep in thought, conjuring up the image of Sasuke in his mind, unconsciously thrusting his hands. This, this moment of weakness, this moment of bliss, was what Naruto lived for. When he could think about Sasuke's fair lips, the delicate small tongue that licked said lips in such a suggestive manor, the way his dark eyes gleamed in the dark or when he was annoyed. The strange way his midnight black hair shone blue and looked exactly like expensive silk, always giving Naruto the urge to run his fingers through it. When those brooding eyes stared at Naruto, he could feel himself getting aroused and self-conscious about everything. Shivering with pleasure, the blonde began his beating against his own feelings. Using his own pre-cum, he wetted his fingers and palm, leaving them slick and easy to maneuver.

Pounding and pumping, Naruto let himself go. His eyes fogged into a blurry red haze, his thoughts buzzed with only cumming in mind, and his body twitched uncontrollably needing his own touch desperately. Naruto had no control over his own voice, hands, or thoughts. He was simply a slave to this pleasure he craved so much.

"Sas—ke," Naruto panted, wanting to be heard by all, but only one in particular. Arching his back, he attempted to thrust into the air, begging for more of this touch. Dirty thoughts of pleasure coursed through his veins, beading sweat across every inch of his body. "Sasuk—!" he pleaded to his imaginary lover once again, bending his neck backward. Tears formed in his too blue eyes, wanting to release his affection, his love. But how could he, when the one he loved didn't want him? Didn't want anything to do with him?

"Naruto?" came a husky, too familiar voice of someone across the way.

"SASUKE!" Naruto cried into empty air, cumming straight onto his stomach and hand. One of his small fragile hands grabbed at the wall, keeping him up in the sitting position, wanting that cold wall to be smooth warm flesh instead. That new voice caused so much hunger to flash through Naruto's features that the figure felt himself go stiff.

"Sasuke … love … you" the blonde finally sighed before passing into a slumber so deep that nothing could disrupt it.

The figure sighed, finally coming back to himself after much watching. This frail boy had shouted his name out in pleasure, leaving only a vulnerable silence afterward. The tall boy replaced the package he had intended to deliver to Naruto onto his shoulder. He knew the dobe would want it, why wouldn't he? It had taken much searching to find just the right one, but he'd eventually found it, an almost exact match. Walking across the room, the pale boy picked up his friend and carried him over to the bed in the corner, tucking the thin blanket over his exposed areas carefully, trying not to stare. After brushing those bright yellow locks away, he pressed his dry lips onto the dobe's forehead longingly, and he whispered, "Love you too, Naruto" as quietly as possible.

Sasuke then left, leaving a new orange jacket on his way out.

* * *

**Author's Note:** It's one of those stories you fear showing to the general public. I'm not male, nor have I ever claimed to be. So male masturbation is like ... like ... um ... it's like showing a deaf person an instrument and expecting him to play it like a professional (crappy analogy but you get the point). Anyhow, it's rather difficult. I did my best though! On the other hand ... I didn't edit it very closely ... so ... overlook (or point out) errors, please!


End file.
